Minds Eye
by random-person101
Summary: Seriously... I had writers block and I just started to write this fic but I HAD to throw my own charrie into it O.O I didn't intend on getting what I got in the end... but I like it... ish :S Anyway... Enjoy 3


**Blitz: You have too ¬¬ You may get into trouble otherwise Skittle...**

**RP101: But I don't wanna!! *has a small paddy over it*  
Blitz: Immature two legger!! Grow up... at least you own the rights for me and the others... *can't believe she said that* DX**

**RP101: FINE!! *coughs* I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters APART from poor Blitzen here XD Oh... and I also own the idea of course XD Don't ask anything about the random-ness O.O I'm called Random-Person101 for a reason ya know!! HAPPY?!?!**

**Blitz: Very ^^ On with the writing... then carry on with my story X3**

Inuyasha stood in the room, blinking as his amber eyes began to adjust. He looked around, still not being able to see anything. Shrugging, he began to walk into the darkness, following his nose. He could smell Kagome and the others somewhere in this darkness. BAM! He blinked, rubbing his head.

"What the fuck?!" He cursed loudly with a growl at the cursed object. "When the fuck did this door appear?!" He looked around, seeing nothing but darkness, he opened it and walked through the door.

"Inuyasha! Are you okay? We heard you hit the door..." Kagome asked as he shut the door. He was now in a room with Sango, Miroku, Kirara and Kagome. He looked around for Shippou but couldn't see the young Kitsune anywhere.

"Feh... don't fuss over me wench!" Inuyasha growled. Kagome stared darkly at the Hanyou before turning her back to him and sitting back down with Sango and Miroku on the bean bags. _'When did those bean bags appear?' _Inuyasha asked himself, before blinking and looking around. "Where are we?"

"You mean you don't know?" Sango blurted out, making Inuyasha jump back. "Wow... he's so jumpy off set!" Sango laughed. Miroku smirked and tapped Sango's thigh, causing the demon slayer to suddenly attain a dark look. Miroku went to talk before he was slapped full round his face.

"My dear Sango... why?" Miroku cried, as he rubbed his face.

"Lecherous monk!" Sango stated bluntly. Kirara mewed, and curled up on Sango's lap.

"Where are we?" Inuyasha asked again.

"Jeez... hello?!" Kagome waved her hand infront of him. "We're in someones mind..."

"Mind?" Inuyasha blinked at her.

"Yeah... we're either being used in a fan-fic or fan-art Inuyasha." Miroku commented, sitting up once more with some dignity. "Though most of the time your knocked out for good reason." Miroku added once more, holding his hand up now to the hanyou.

"What the hell do you mean?!" Inuyasha yelled at the monk, growling some what.

"Inuyasha... sit." Kagome spoke softly. "This is why we don't tell you things..."

"You clearly over react." Sango finished Kagome's sentence. "And judgeing by the way we're talking to each other... we're in the minds of someone thats writing in English..."

"You lot are nuts." Inuyasha gruffly snorted sitting up. "It's not like we're in a whole new dimension." Inuyasha had the impression of a sulking five year old for a while, as the others began talking once more among themselves. Inuyasha's ears twitched as he picked up several things that he himself didn't understand, before he noticed a shelve of random books. Looking to see the others engrosed in their conversation he crawled closer to look at them. They all seemed to have erotic tiltes, almost seeming to be about just about anything. _'What the fuck...?' _Inuyasha paused, feeling a new gaze upon him other than his companions. He tilted his head slightly to the left and freaked. Kagome, Sango and Miroku jumped just as much at the appearance of the black creature, though they weren't as surprised, having had many encounters with creatures of the minds before.

"Wow... kinda jumpy isn't he?" The creature smiled and her tail wagged. She looked to the others, her red eyes glinting slightly. "Hi."

"Hello..." Kagome said nervously. Miroku smirked and looked around before leaning infront of the creature.

"Hello my dear. Would you do the honour of bear..."  
"Eh... no!" She said before he could finish. "One... because I'm owned in this mind, and you're not... and two... there are probrably rules against it... both fan-fic wise AND species wise..." Her ears twitched once as Miroku slunk back to Sango and Kagome.

"Don't sneak up on people you stupid half wit!" Inuyasha suddenly found his voice, making the creature blink.

"Thanks..." She paused. "The names Blitzen..."

"Inuyasha... this is also the reason why we can't have you inside EVERYONE'S minds openly. You'd freak out at their own characters!" Sango commented. Blitzen laughed and grabbed a book off the shelf.

"Normally I wouldn't interupt you lot... but I REALLY needed this book..." She smiled sheepishly and went to leave as the book was taken from her by Kirara. "Wha..?" SHe spun. "Awww... come on! I get a rough time already guys!" Kirara mewed pouncing back onto Sango's lap with the book. Blitzen really didn't look to impressed.

"Feh." Inuyasha muttered from where he was, looking at the other books on the shelf.

"What is this exactly?" Sango asked, getting the book from Kirara.

"Errr... it's one of the stories this person writes... she's got writers block on it right now... hence the fan-fic with you guys." Blitzen told them.

"I see..." Sango said. "May I?" She looked at Blitzen with a smile. Blitzen blinked, and sighed.

"Be my guest..." Her tail flicked as she then pounced back to where Inuyasha was sat. Sango opened the book, when Kagome and Miroku had joined her at the shoulders. Blitzen skimmed the shelves and looked unamused when she felt Inuyasha's stare.

"Dog-Horse? What on earth..." Kagome muttered.

"I'm one." She noted their looks. "Don't asked... Skittle has a deranged mind..." Blitzen said from the corner, choosing to now ignore Inuyasha as she pulled out another book. "Hmmm... dead." She threw it down a sudden corridor with a clatter and series of curse words from the other side. "Sorry Tornado!" She shouted with a laugh.

"You best be you black rat!" A male voice returned not sounding to impressed with the black dog-horse.

"What just happened?!" Inuyasha asked jumping up.

"I threw the book out of here... and I hit one of my co-characters. That okay?" Blitzen commented sarcastically. Sango closed the book and put it to the side. Kagome blinked and petted Kirara, while Miroku tried to pet Sango.

"Inuyasha can be insensitive sometimes..." Sango said slowly as she pushed the monk away from her.

"Thats okay... so can I." Blitzen replied.

"How bads this writers block?" Miroku asked, correcting his form.

"Bad..." Blitzen added. "To the point she could only write a fan-fic if she threw me into the equation."

"So she has other fics to write... with us?" Kagome asked, sitting forward.

"Yup... plenty..." Blitz said. "Though be thankful she doesn't have artist's block aswell! That would be asking for chaos!" The black dog-horse shuffled her wings and looked around.

"Meh... what ever!" Inuyasha muttered, making Blitzen snap.

"HEY! Think yourself lucky Skittle's gonna do nothing bad to you lot!" She growled at him, and he blinked. "She threatens me allt he time to have me written off on a constant basis! Infact she'd probrably KILL me off knowing I was snapping at you lot..." Blitzen paused. "So we're all zipped on this okay?" She looked around at the nodding faces and she smiled. "Good!"

"Inuyasha relax will you! We'll be okay as long as you behave!" Kagome smiled.

"You lot want some muffins, coffee... or some pineapple?" Blitzen then asked, blinking at them. "I have a feeling you may be here a long time yet..."

**Don't ask at all XD I dunno why this came to my mind... it just did. And yes I do have writers block on Blitz's story... and yes I couldn't write anything unless I wrote a fan-fic without Blitz being thrown into the equation . I do apoligize... But anyway... let me know what you think ^^ All comments welcome... and I'll leave you with a link down here so you know what Blitzen looks like... otherwise it could be total haywire XD**

**Blitz: Too late for that... they've already read it you twat!**

**RP101: And I apoligise to ANYONE my character offends... but she really is like that... evil thing that she is ¬¬ Well... until next time peeps 3**


End file.
